Nightlife
by nerdie130
Summary: Chap. 2 Part One: Ino: Happy Monday. Shoot me now. I just got here, and a middle aged woman is already harassing me. If her son is similar at all, he probably doesn't have a soul. Part Two: Sasuke: The world spins. And then turns black. Set in a City AU.
1. Chapter One: Konan

Author's note: Heyy everybody, I haven't written anything in a loooong time, but here's a new story (woohooo!)

Some important items to consider:

1) Set in a city AU (maybe slightly futuristic, or steampunk, I'm not sure yet)

2) Most characters that I like (and some that I don't) will be represented in this fic, including Akatsuki, and members of Team Hebi (they won't necessarily be 'bad')

3) I may (will) steal some characters from Bleach but it's not much of an x-over because it's set in an AU

4) This may switch from the first person to other POVs in later chappies

Rated T for language (among other things)

Characters don't belong to me, blah blah blah

Although this starts w/ Konan, she won't be the main focus, its more of an ensemble piece.

K O N A N

Maybe if people paid better attention to their surroundings, my job wouldn't be so damn easy. I'm a pickpocket. Now, I know what your thinking, 'A pick pocket? With _blue hair_? You stick out like a sore thumb, shouldn't you be trying to blend in?'

See, it's a hidden advantage. When I'm working, I wear a wig. If I steal something and the person notices me, I turn a corner, take of the wig, and leave the person thinking 'Well she certainly didn't have blue hair, I think I would have noticed.' Assholes.

It's natural, I swear. My brother has blue hair too, and my eyelashes are blue. And who dyes their eyelashes. Honestly

I do love the city though, the colors, lights, noises, and the _people_. God, the people are amazing. Once I met a man who was nocturnal. I don't mean that he went clubbing 'til three and then passed out on his couch. He was hardcore nocturnal, he slept during the day, and stayed up all fucking night.

He must have been out past his bedtime, because he didn't notice when I stole $56 out of his wallet along with his camera and a pack of gum.

His camera was crap, and so was the gum. I dropped them on his doorstep the next day, when he was sleeping.

Once I met a friend of Itachi's who was blue. Not sad, idiot, he had fucking _blue skin_. I didn't steal anything from him. Not like I need Ino and Dei yelling at me when I get home for stealing more crap we don't need.

Ino is two years younger than me, she works at a music store on 75th. She really should be modeling or something, all the guys think she's a knockout. Guys think her brother's a knockout too; until they find out he's a guy.

Dei's awesome though, and one of the best artists I've ever met. But really, I think he likes tricking the guys, and it's not like he cares, he only has eyes for Sasori. They were meant to be; Sasori builds these awesome puppets and sells them at trade shows.

The extent of my artistic talent is origami. That's it.

I should go to the trade shows though; they're _full_ of people with cash all over them. And I need new shoes.

I really wish people would stop staring at me. I _have_ to ride the subway, the garage is too far away to walk to, and it's not like they've never seen someone with oddly coloured hair. Sakura's hair is _pink_, and Renji's is _bright red_ (so is Sasori's). And that brat Shiro has _white hair_. He's fucking 15!

I step off the subway and snap out of my thoughts as I run right into Grimm.

"Heeeey Grimmy." That really pisses him off. His eyebrow twitches. I bet people never bug him about **his** hair. Of course he'd probably snap their necks...

"Konan, give me back my wallet and get your ass moving." Damn. My bro is such an ass. I peek in his wallet. $3.67 and a Metro pass. Not worth it.

"You need to start bartending again, you're almost broke."

"Don't I know it..." he mutters as he draws his coat closer.

Author's note: This chappy is kinda short, but it's more of a teaser.

I know that this seems relatively plotless, but it'll be more about how the lives meet and diverge blah blah blah. I'm labeling this as just Konan for now, even though there will be many pairings.

Sorry if I made any grammatical errors, and I can't spell. Just tell me

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I don't think I'll continue if I don't get enough reviews. Reviews are the macaroni to my cheese. Hell, flame if you want, but constructive criticism is really, really appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two: Ino and Sasuke

Author's note: Hey, second chappy is up! (Yay?) This will focus on more than one character, namely Ino and Sasuke.

I N O

Yay. Happy Monday. Shoot me. Please.

I just got here, and I'm already being harassed by a middle-aged woman trying to find a CD for her son. If this lady's son is anything like her, I doubt he even has a soul. Maybe if I can survive until lunch, I'll get takeout from Panda King.

The chimes on the door jingle, and **he** walks in. So far, **he** has no name. More like every time I try to ask him, I say something stupid and end up wishing I could stuff my foot in my mouth.

He's wearing dark grey cargo pants, converse, a black t-shirt, and a 'shoot me now' look on his face. His hair is up in a spiky ponytail. I debate for a good 5 minutes whether I should go over and ask if he needs help finding something. Like he would, he's in here all the time. He'd probably think I was some kind of freak.

What am I doing?! He's in the middle of raising his cigarette to his mouth when he spots me walking over.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask, immediately wanting to kick myself for talking when he cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, actually. You guys got any Dispatch?" OH. MY. GOD. He's talking to me. **He's talking to me. **What do I do? _What do I do?_ He takes a puff of his cigarette.

"Hello? Anybody home?" He waves a hand in front of my face, then mutters something about 'troublesome'. I want to die right now.

"Y-yeah, its over here." The cigarette hangs loosely from his mouth as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows me.

Five minutes later, the awkwardness has disappeared, and we're discussing the finer points of Radiohead. As I tally up the total of the two Dispatch albums he's buying, he pulls out his wallet. A schedule pokes out of one of the pockets.

I take a deep breath.

"I've seen you in here a lot, but I never caught you name. I'm Ino."

"Shikamaru, but Shika is fine."

WOOOOOOOHOOOOO! I KNOW HIS NAAAME. As I finish my mental dance, I find him looking at me funny. I can just feel my face reddening. Gotta think fast.

"You go to school around here?" Points: Ino: 1, Awkward Turtles: 0.

"Yeah, I go to U of K. I'm a sophomore." He takes a long drag.

"Really? Me too!"

"Cool. We should hang out some time." He checks his watch. "Shit, I gotta meet a friend for lunch, I'll see you later."

"Don't forget your receipt!" I call. He turns around and walks back towards the counter. My breath hitches as he looks me in the eyes. He scribbles something on the receipt. "I don't need it." Shika slides the paper towards me. There's a phone number written on it. By the time I look up, he's gone.

The chimes jingle as Dei walks in, clothes covered in paint and clay, bearing Starbucks and Chinese food. He takes one look at my face and says, "What happened, un?" I explain over lo mein and black iced tea.

S A S U K E

I get home from eating lunch with Shika, Chouji, and Naruto to find Itachi sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Hello," he says quietly. "Hey," I reply as I set down my books. It's only 4:00. I have at least 7 hours to kill before I go out for the night.

"You gonna work tonight?" I ask. If he's already drinking coffee, then it's more than likely. "Yeah," he replies. To be completely honest, I have no idea what Itachi does, just that he works at a nightclub.

"If you plan on working tonight, then you need new tires on your car," he murmurs. Crap. Forgot about that. I make a mental note to have Kisame put some new tires on it while it's in the garage.

I reach in my pocket to see if I have the money and find it missing. Damn it. I need a wallet chain. Or something to keep Konan from stealing my wallet. Itachi slides his credit card towards me.

About an hour later, I'm on my way to the garage.

The subway is crowded as hell, so I end up standing. I step off the train and jog up the flight of stairs. I walk for a few blocks and find the garage. It's actually more of a warehouse.

The mechanics look up as I slide the metal door back down with a loud clang. I spot my car immediately. Kisame nods his greeting, and Pein tosses a wallet, my wallet, at me. "Konan said this is yours," he says, snickering slightly. I grimace and make sure all my money is there. It is. My car is up on the lift.

"Can you put new tires on it?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kisame replies, "the usual?" I nod.

"You've got some tough competition tonight--" He's cut off as Suigetsu and Karin enter, flinging the door open with a bang, bickering loudly.

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?" Snaps Karin, walking quickly in front of Suigetsu. He grins wolfishly, "Because all my stuff is still at your place"

She almost snaps her neck turning around so fast, "So you're only staying with me because I have all your shit at my place?" she screeches. We all wince. Suigetsu's grin disappears in an instant, replaced by a serious face.

"No, I'm staying with you because I love you." The grin is back. "And yes, you do have all my stuff." Karin pouts as he places a chaste kiss on her forehead, and ruffles her cherry coloured hair. She relaxes. Kisame coughs.

"Anyway, as I was saying, your racing the exit 8 loop, and Shihouin and Rock Lee should be there. It's gonna be a tough race," Pein says. Kisame and Karin nod in agreement. Suigetsu is taking the wheels off my car. I fear for the navy blue paint on my car as he works the second wheel off.

Four hours later, I'm sitting in my car at the starting line of the exit 8 loop. We don't race here very often, and the parking garage is normally abandoned, so the police don't normally catch on. I'm surprised they don't, there have to be at least 600 people packed around the cars, listening to music, buying parts of questionable legality, and waiting for the race to start.

Karin steps into the middle of the ramp leading downward, and pulls a flag out of her back pocket. My engine growls as she raises the flag. I hear a muffled "Ready...set...GO!" and I'm gone. There are about six cars in this race. I'm in third as we race down through the parking garage and onto the street. I drift around the corner and I'm on the ramp to the freeway, now in second place. I'm chasing a purple Subaru WRX STi, probably Shihouin.

We take exit 8 and drift on the ramp, taking a hard left. Halfway there, if I come in second, I win $300. Suddenly a black car with a green snake on the hood is on my right. SHIT! That asshole cut me off! He hits the front end of my car. The world spins outside my windshield. The sounds of breaking glass and tearing metal ring out.

The world goes black.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

OOOH!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! OH NOES!!! What will happen to Sasuke???

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I really do love the feedback. Feel free to flame me if it makes you happy, but as always, the constructive criticism is the Fluff to my Nutella.

I'll also take some requests for one shots, just send a message my way.


End file.
